A Dragon Christmas
by Richer1992
Summary: One-shot set before TBD II. Spirit goes and teaches his grandkids about a special holiday he celebrated while in the Other World. not one of my best summeries.


**For starters, I have nothing against the other December holidays. I think that they are all special in their own way. However, I was born and raise to celebrate Christmas so that is what this story is based on. Furthermore, I do not own any characters that are not describe on my profile page. They belong to their respected owner.**

**Takes place before TBD II**

A Dragon Christmas

The snow was falling at a slow, steady pace.

All across Avalar, everyone was getting ready for the big day. Soon, it would be the day where we all celebrate the birth of the ten dragons that we have come to known as the Ancestors. These ten dragons were born in the begging of time at the same moment. They quickly became brother from different mothers though no one remembers who gave birth to them.

As they got older, there powers grew. Then one day, they decided to create a world of their own. A world that would be populated by the children of the ancestors and creatures that were attune to the ancestors wishes.

So it was that the ancestor of fire, ice, earth, electricity, poison, wind, fear, shadow, Convexity, and Concavity pulled their powers and created Avalar.

As the world was taking form, the ten beings talked about what to do with the world. Almost all agreed that the main race was going to in fact be dragons like themselves but with less power. However, what type of element the dragons should be able to control was a debate that almost destroyed the new and young world.

The elder dragon then closed the book and said "That will be all for today young ones. Remember, there will be no classes for the holidays."

The twenty younglings in the room screamed with joy. Most of them were board out of their minds listing to the teacher reciting the begging chapter of the ancestor's book and were eager to be returning home for the holidays.

Out of the twenty younglings, four of them were taking their time unlike the others who were rushing out the door. It did not mean that they were any less excited about the coming holiday but they were smart in waiting for the crowd to die down a bit.

The four younglings were Serenity, Damien, Felix, and Demila.

Their parents had decided on sending them to school to meet kids their own age and to experience something their parents did not have due to the war. They were a bit nervous about going but after a few days, they quickly made friends and they could not be happier. Serenity was especially popular due to the fact that she was the daughter of the Heroes of Warfang.

Once the four children had everything that they needed, they said good bye to their teacher and made their way to the front of the school. They were talking and laughing ad also thinking about who was going to pick them up. Their parents had said that a very special person was going to pick them up from school.

As they walked through the main hallway, their thoughts were on what they were going to get on Christmas day. Earlier in the year, they had to write a list of what they want to get for Christmas.

"I wonder who going to pick us up?" Felix thought out loud.

"Maybe one of the guardians" Damien said.

"No, they are busy getting the temple ready. I bet it is just going to be one of our parents" Demila replied.

They reached the main door and stepped outside. Like what they saw out the window, the snow was continuing to fall at a nice even pace. Already a few inches were starting to accumulate on the ground giving a nice cold feeling on their paws.

The four kids looked around, hoping to find out who was picking them up. However, it looked like that the dragon might not be here.

"We should probably head home if we can't find him or her." Serenity suggested.

"What do you mean? I am right behind you." A friendly voice said behind them. The younglings turned their whole body around and were shocked to see a dragon standing right behind them. It did not take them long to figure out who it was.

"Grandpa" the four kids shouted at the same time. They quickly ran up and hugged the dragon silver neck.

Spirit gave a small smile and said "It is so good to see you kids. My…my you all are growing before my very eyes."

"We thought you had some business with an uprising at Tall Plains" Felix said.

Spirit gave a small smile and said "Yeah well, when you are a Silver dragon, you have a tendency to get people to do what you want."

Spirit then said "But enough about that. It is Christmas and we should celebrate it as a family." Spirit then opened his wings and said "Jump onto my back and we can go to the temple. Your parents are going to be worried sick."

The four younglings get onto Spirit back and with a couple of powerful flaps of his wings, take off into the air.

The younglings watch with amazement as Spirit seems to fly through the snow as if it was nothing. They passed by the large tree that was set up at the center of town. The tree was already decorated with balls filled with various elements. There were also colored lights and ice sculptures hanging around the tree. But the main item was the star that was placed on top of the tree.

Spirit gave a small sigh and said in a low voice "Reminds me of the Christmas I spent in the other world."

However, it was enough for the children to hear because Damien said "You were in the Other World?"

Spirit turned his head to face the four wide-eye kids and said "Your parents didn't tell you?" they shook their head no and Spirit gave a tired sigh as he started to remember his time spent in the Other World.

It was then that Demila asked "What was Christmas like in the Other World?"

Spirit gave a small chuckle and said "Well where do I begin." He then paused for a moment before saying "Well one thing that is similar between the Christmas in this world and the Other World is that we both celebrate a religious figure being born. However, the Dragon Christmas celebrates ten religious figures being born while the Other World Christmas celebrates one person."

Spirit took a breath and angle himself to the direction of the Temple.

"Now my human half was not into the religious part of Christmas but was more focused on the part of Christmas that is known by most children in that world and that is the belief of Santa Claus."

Serenity then said "Santa what now?"

"Santa Claus" Spirit said in a slow voice so they could catch the name. He then goes on by saying "He is the icon of Christmas."

Spirit takes a moment to check his bearings and finds that he moved off a bit. He angled himself again and turned his head so one of his eyes was looking at the four young ones.

"You see the story goes that every night before Christmas, Santa will load up his red sleigh filled with presents for all the good little boys and girls. The sleigh is pulled by nine reindeer, each are strong, brave, and true. Oh yeah, they can also fly."

That seems to have gotten the attention of the four younglings. Felix said "There is no way that these 'reindeer' can actually fly."

Spirit gave a small chuckle and said "With a little faith and magic, anything is possible."

Spirit then cleared his throat and said "Now each of the reindeer has a name. Their names are Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, Blitzen, and" Spirit took a moment and the youngling notice a small smile form on his mouth as he said the last name "and Rudolph."

Before the kids could ask any more questions, Spirit said "Look, we are back."

Spirit then started his descent to the temple courtyard. The moles who work there had done their best to clear it but the snow continued to fall.

Spirit then lowered himself and the four kids got off of him. They said there thanks and raced inside to tell their parents about the Christmas in the Other World.

Spirit gave a small chuckle and went inside as well.

_Then Next Morning_

Serenity was already up and making her way to the audience chamber where the Temple Christmas tree was set up. It was completed a couple of days ago and Malefor had the honor of lighting it.

She had spent a good amount of time last night thinking about this 'Santa Claus' that Spirit was talking about. When they went inside the temple, the four younglings went straight for Demex and ask him about the secrets of Christmas. He was more than happy to share them and when he was done, the four younglings' heads were now filled with magic and wonder.

Now that it was morning, Serenity decided to see if it was true. She hope to catch this 'Santa Claus' and see him in person.

She was not the only one thinking the same thing that night.

As she passed by some doors, they started to open behind her. Thinking that it was Santa Claus, she decided to surprise him. However, what came out of the room were Damien and Demila. There was a surprised gasp when the two dragons startled Serenity. Luckily, the gasp was quiet enough that it did not wake the rest of the temple. Almost as if they communicated mentally, Damien and Demila started to follow Serenity to the audience chamber.

Along the way, they notice another door opening up. This time it was Felix who came out of the door and met up with the rest of the younglings.

As they got closer, they started to walk as quietly as possible in hopes of catching a glimpse of the elusive man in the red coat. They were surprise that they did not hear any noise coming from the chamber so they thought that he was distracted.

They quickly rounded the corner and to their dismay, there was no one there.

However, that was the least of their concerns as under the tree, just as Demax had said, was a pile of boxes wrapped up in paper.

The four younglings were stunned and they all had a strange feeling to go and tell someone about it. A part of them wanted to open those boxes but that feeling was a strong one.

It was then that Felix said "Why don't we go and wake up Spirit." The other three nodded their heads and took off with a purpose.

They made it to Spirit and Krystal's room and almost broke the door open. Throwing stealth and silence to the wind, they bolted right on top of Spirit shouting at the top of their lungs "He came he came."

Spirit gave a groan and said "Who kids?"

The four younglings groan and said "You know who it is Spirit. Santa came and left us presents."

Spirit then opened his eyes to see the beaming faces of the four kids. He gave a small chuckle and said "Well you have to wake up your parents and the other guardians before you can open you presents and make sure you don't bounce on top of them like you did me."

The four kids nodded their heads and ran out the door.

Spirit managed to get up and was about the leave the room when he heard the sound of bells ringing. Without really thinking about it, he ran to the balcony.

The snow had stopped falling during the night but that was not Spirit concern. He was too busy staring at the moon.

Because silhouetted in the moonlight was an outline of a sleigh and nine reindeers.

Spirit watch in amazement as he heard a jolly voice sounding off in the distance "Marry Christmas to all"

Spirit gave a small smile and said in a whisper "And to all a good night."

**Well I hope you all like it. I think I did very well on it though I had a feeling of being rushed on it. Ah well, back to my other stories.**

**Happy Holidays**

**Read and Review Please**

**Richer1992**


End file.
